Janie Bishop
The cousin of Mary Bishop. Early Life Born and bred in Rose Park Heights, she became a librarian just like her cousin Mary Bishop. However she is a snob and looks down at Mary, viewing herself as from much better stock. She knows everything about Rose Park Heights, its standards and how things work in the town which is all about money and status. She also while being strict at times and being strident in a similar fashion to Mary Bishop, she is much more willing to divulge about what's going on in the town and is clear she knows anything there is to know about Rose Park Heights. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 17 The librarian working in Rose Park Heights as well as the lady who knows everything that is happening at town ends up talking to Vic Donnaway during Volume 17 as they both are trying to find out who murdered his mother, Donna Doswick for the money to save the town. Vic can't believe he has met Mary Bishop's cousin. As she gives him info about all the people that his mother knew saying the majority are dead, Anna Hewitt and Brad Hewitt who are also trying to find the killer reveal to them that Serena The Cleaner confessed to the crime and as a result is placed in prison but also gets the reward! Volume 18 It is revealed Janie had taken a blind man into court for being a peeping tom. James Herman is precising the case as a judge. Volume 19 She moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live to follow her big crush she has in the married Ben Knight. She tried to break up his marriage it is revealed but he clearly has no interest with Janie as she is firmly in love with his wife Alice Knight. She sees Charlotte Newcastle there who had left in Rose Park Heights after she had been implicated in scandal and was fired for being a headmistress at St Annerly. Janie doesn't want to associate with her initially but after her rejection from Ben sits on the same bench and begins to talk to her. Janie reveals that she moved to Grasmere Valley to follow, Ben something Charlotte find funny that she felt shame after her blind peeping tom case was ruled against her. Charlotte is waiting to complain about the University with it's lack standards and morality with the events that had happened there involving Darrick Nunn being able to break in and Marx Gabo and Bennie Bush causing for Club Flamingo needing to be fumigated. Isaac Ipswitch is the one who talks to Charlotte Newcastle but is very dismissive of her concern and mentions the time Mary Bishop put a curfew on the University and someone nearly died as they fell down the window trying to sneak out. Isaac doesn't want anyone to put boundaries on the students morally and he soon leaves but not before he ends up greeting his new girlfriend Eva Palmero and disregarded his old girlfriend Abigail Zane. Abigail joins the three and mentions how she gave Isaac everything but he ultimately rejected her for someone more exotic. Abigail also reveals that Isaac was the one who suggested to Josh Harrow to climb out of the window and that Josh nearly died by falling out of the window which Charlotte and Janie are shocked. Charlotte with all three dealing with some form of rejection suggest they should go to La Vista restaurant to work it out and they go to begin to discuss this. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 8 When Kevin Davis arranges at La Vista Restaurant from Christmas Eve to Christmas Day for anyone who wants company, Janie, Charlotte and Abigail are among those who go there as they continue to heal over their issues. When Milo Goodwin and Zoe Swanfield begin to have a shouting match once Zoe's husband was revealed to be Peter Swanfield the lawyer against Milo, Abigail stands up wanting everyone to listen and says how everyone is trying to get over certain things and mentions her, Charlotte and Janie's issues that they were trying to heal over. In the end Kevin gives a Christmas message and the true meaning of Christmas is presented. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #43-47 To Catch a Thief #45 Tale of Amy Reo Janie Bishop is among those campaigning to release Eddie Koul for wrongful imprisonment for being the thief stealing items around town. With Amy Reo leading her team, Janie tags along to try and break him out but end up being stopped by the security defense system and electric shocks that Jason Hooper provides to keep those from breaking in the prison. #107-110 Earthquake #107 Tale of Julian Jules Janie is among those looking very glum on the streets which are filled with panic when it is revealed the town is about to be hit with an Earthquake by Julian Jules.